The Given Institute of Pathobiology proposes to offer seminars and laboratory workshops for Medical Scientist, M.D./Ph.D. candidates and other trainees of the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. This year, the symposium will be devoted to lectures and laboratories in the areas of neurobiology, cancer biology and differentiation. There will be an opportunity for the participants to present their work for critique and analysis by senior investigators.